Chuck vs the Baby Daddy
by Pineapple2014
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale. Someone is pregnant, but who is it? A funny one-shot with some fluffy Charah of course! PLEASE REVIEW!


Hello everyone! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed my last story. I was so motivated by all your great reviews that I decided to write another fic. This is in honor, of course, to my fellow Charah shippers. It is set sometime after the season 3 finale, and contains a spoiler for season 4- so beware! Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Chuck. But a girl can dream!

* * *

**Chuck vs. the Baby Daddy**

PART 1: Sarah's "day off"

CASA DE WALKERTOWSKI

Sarah is home alone and in utter bliss. Finally, she gets a day off. A day of rest and relaxation. A day of laying around the house in one of Chuck's t-shirts, watching TV and eating junk food- a far cry from her fast-paced, hectic, and tiring job as a CIA agent. But on this sacred day, she is just Sarah Walker.

Chuck and Morgan are out doing God knows what. She doesn't ask because, honestly, she doesn't want to know. And she doesn't really care.

As she lounges on the couch, reveling in her retreat from the real world, someone bursts through the door. Sarah instinctually grabs her spare gun, which is conveniently located behind the couch cushions, and gets the target in her sights. Only that target happens to be one Eleanor Faye Bartowski.

"HOLY LORD!" exclaims Ellie. "Sarah, I understand that you are a super secret agent, but you can't be pulling a gun on me like that!"

"Sorry Ellie," Sarah replies, with a hint of amusement, although she is more relieved than anything. "But just a word of advice: don't go crashing into the residence of said super secret agent like a suicide bomber. Knocking would have done the trick," she says with a chuckle.

"I might as well have been a suicide bomber," says Ellie, clearly distressed.

"Why? What's wrong?" asks Sarah, automatically going into secret agent mode.

There is a slight pause, then Ellie drops the bomb. "I'm late."

"Oh," is all Sarah can manage.

" I can't do it by myself," murmurs Ellie, holding up the pregnancy test package. "I need your help Sarah."

"Um, well, what can I do?" she asks, taken aback.

"I need someone to be there when I get the results. I hate to make you do this but-"

"It's okay Ellie. I'm here for you," she assures her.

Ellie can only muster a quiet, "Thank you."

So much for a day off.

MINUTES LATER

"I can't look at it! You do it!" exclaims Ellie, beside herself with nerves.

"Ok, ok." Sarah reluctantly picks up the test, takes a couple seconds to check and re-check the results. Finally, after what seems like hours, she smiles. "Ellie, congratulations. You've got an awesome bun in the oven."

"NOOO!" Ellie sobs, tears trickling down her face.

Sarah is baffled. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"No! What if Devon doesn't want to start a family yet? I don't even know if I want to start a family yet! I mean, we are both doctors for God's sake. We hardly have time for each other, let alone a child!" blubbers Ellie.

Sarah sits down on the couch next to Ellie and puts her arms around her, in hopes of consoling her. When her weeping only amplifies, Sarah grudgingly recognizes that she has to talk her back down from the ledge.

"Look," starts Sarah. "I know you are upset right now, God knows I would be, but you are Ellie Bartowski. One of the most nurturing, caring people I know. I mean, you practically raised Chuck, and look how great he turned out." Her sniffling starts to lessen, impelling Sarah to continue. "And think of Devon. Your Devon. Think of how much you love him, how awesome he is. Picture Devon as an ecstatic, proud daddy. How can you possibly be upset when you think of that?"

"You're right. Of course you're right," agrees Ellie. "They teach you that smooth talking in the CIA?" she jokes.

"Nope. I was just stating the facts, El."

"I feel like I've said this a hundred times already, but thank you," says Ellie, locking Sarah in an embrace.

"You up for some ice cream? My treat," coaxes Sarah.

"Sure. But only if I get a double scoop. I'm eating for two now," she replies.

And for the first time that day, Ellie smiles, from ear to ear.

PART 2- A Surprise for Morgan

CASA DE WALKERTOWSKI

He knew that last slice was a mistake. He knew that he should've listened to his mind not his stomach. But once again, Morgan Grimes has fallen prey to the wicked, unforgiving forces of grape soda (on the rocks of course) and Sbarro's. He made a poor choice, and now he is headed to the bathroom to accept the consequences.

As he kneels in front of the toilet, upchuck reflexes commencing, something in the trashcan catches his eye. An item never before seen in their trashcan. It is small and narrow. It kind of looks like a-

"AHHHH!" screams Morgan. He jumps up and runs from the room at top speed, his nausea only intensified.

MINUTES LATER

Morgan is tiptoeing towards the bathroom. Only this time, he is ready. He has armed himself with tongs, disinfectant spray, polka dotted rubber gloves, and a makeshift gas mask (which is really just a limited edition, replica Chewbacca mask).

He cautiously approaches the doorway of the bathroom, as if it is a lion's den. He backs up against the wall, takes a deep breath, and slowly pokes his head inside. After he is sure that it is safe, he creeps into the bathroom.

The test lies on the top of the trashcan, and Morgan easily snags it with his trusty tongs and sprays ample disinfectant on the device. Once he sprays a good half can on it, he manipulates the tongs so that he can read the stick.

His eyes land on the green plus sign. "AHHHH!" he screams, and retreats from the bathroom, yet again.

Shortly after, he makes his way back and picks up the test that he had flung across the bathroom in his spasm of panic. "Merlins beard," whispers Morgan. "Chuck's going to be a daddy."

PART 3- Table Talk

CASA DE AWESOME

Later that night at dinner, Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, Ellie, and Devon are sitting at the table. Chuck pours two glasses of wine and offers one to Sarah. She accepts and rewards Chuck with a lingering kiss.

Before he can stop himself, Morgan blurts out, "Whoa, whoa, Sarah are you sure you should be drinking that?"

Sarah looks confused and Chuck, equally confused, replies "What are you talking about? Of course she can have some wine. You're losing it buddy."

Dinner continues and no one thinks much of Morgan's absurd comment. Everyone except Sarah. She has a hunch and, although it is rare, she hopes she is wrong.

Everyone's plates a nearing empty and conversation has been reduced to a casual, meaningless banter. That is until Morgan opens his big trap again and says, "You want some more pot roast, Sarah?"

Unsure of his motive, she replies, "Um, no, I'm fine thanks."

But he persists. "Are you sure?" he inquires. "Because I know you're going to be a lot hungrier nowadays!"

There is silence, but Chuck quickly fills it. "What's wrong with you? What are you talking about?"

"Wait, he doesn't know?" asks Morgan.

"Doesn't know what?" Chuck retorts, a rare sharpness in his tone.

"That Sarah is pregnant!" exclaims the little bearded man.

"WHAT?" yell Ellie and Sarah in unison.

Morgan can tell he is in trouble and all he can manage is an "uh oh."

"Congrats you guys, that's awesome!" Devon booms.

Sarah knows she desperately needs to get control of the situation. "Wait-"

"I know!" continues Morgan, cutting Sarah off. "I was scared at first, but then I realized- Chuck's gonna be a daddy! Which means I get to be Uncle Morgan!"

"No, hold on-" Sarah tries again.

Chuck drops to his knees next to Sarah, an awestruck expression painted on his beautiful face. "Sarah, this is incredible. I can't believe it…"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" bellows Ellie. "Sarah isn't pregnant… I am."

The elation on Chuck's face seems to drain away and transfer to Awesome. "Baby, are you serious?" he asks. "We're having a baby!"

"Yes," Ellie says, completely exasperated. "I was going to wait for the right moment to tell you but Morgan had to ruin it like usual." Awesome picks Ellie up in a warm embrace, which would be heartwarming to just about anyone. But Sarah can't help but think about the look of shear joy that had danced in Chuck's eyes moments before, and then how it had quickly evaporated into sorrow.

PART 4- Clearing the Air

CHUCK'S BEDROOM

That night in Chuck's bedroom, it is evident that there is much that has been left unsaid. A barrier is distancing Chuck and Sarah not just physically, but emotionally. And Sarah doesn't like it.

She keeps thinking back to the look on Chuck's face at dinner when he found out that Ellie was pregnant, not her. The picture of Chuck as his hope crumbled to nonexistence. It has been haunting her ever since she witnessed it.

Unsure of how to approach this situation, she settles for: "Sorry about the mix up earlier at dinner." Chuck tries to mask his disappointment, but Sarah can see it lingering in his eyes.

"It's okay," he replies. "It's not your fault that Morgan has an uncanny ability to ruin surprises."

"And hopes," she whispers, almost inaudible. Chuck can't make out the words but he hears something.

"What was that?" he asks.

That's it. She can't stand this barrier, this invisible wall between the two of them. "Listen, I could see how upset you were. Just talk to me Chuck." She walks over to Chuck, who is sitting at his desk, and takes a seat on his lap, her hand intertwining with the curls on the back of his neck. With her sapphire eyes boring into his soul, he can't help but spill.

"It's just that… well, when Morgan said you were pregnant, that I was going to be a dad, the father of _our_ child… well, I liked the idea of it. It's the happiest I've felt in a while. The happiest I've felt since, you know, my dad…" he trails off.

Sarah counters his loaded silence with a soft, soothing kiss. "I wish I could do something to make you happier," she whispers.

Chuck is a little taken aback. "What do you mean? You do make me happy. Everyday. Waking up next to you, the way you fix my tie, seeing your face after a long, tiring day, simply looking at those beautiful eyes-"

Chuck's ramble is cut off by Sarah's compliant lips, engaging him in a gentle and sweet kiss. "I'm in love with you Sarah Walker. And the fact that you love me back is enough to make me the happiest man in the world," he finishes.

Chuck returns to kissing the love of his life, and it quickly blooms into much more. A fiery skirmish in which there is no victor- a never-ending collision of equally impassioned forces. He continues his attack, moving from her desperate lips to her soft neck. She groans and yields to him as he trails kisses down to her collarbone, occasionally nipping with his teeth.

Suddenly, unsatisfied with the available access to her body, Chuck gets up, toting Sarah along with him. He tenderly lays her on the bed, covering her with his lanky yet muscular body, and carries on with the assault.

This time it is Sarah who pulls away. "Chuck, you know how you were so happy at the idea of _our_ child?" She pauses, and then forces herself to continue. "Well, I kinda liked the sound of that too."

Chuck flashes his trademark grin, and the sight takes Sarah's breath away. Of course Chuck's eager mouth on hers could have something to do with that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! This is only my second fic and I would really appreciate all the feedback that I can get. Thanks :)


End file.
